Le cueilleur d'étoiles
by Mello-Ed KH Cobain
Summary: One-Shot. Les douces pensées d'un jeune Severus Rogue durant un cours tumultueux de métamorphose.


J'ai écrit ce petit OS en une heure et quarante-cinq minutes, un peu fatiguée mais inspirée. La notion du cueilleur d'étoiles viens d'un vers d'Apollinaire dans son poème Crépuscule (où un arlequin décroche une étoile et joue avec). J'ai trouvé ça extrêmement beau, et ait décidé de l'approprier à Severus, qui est un de mes personnages favoris de l'univers de Harry Potter. J'aime beaucoup ce couple (SS/LE) car il n'est pas simple et évolue de manière radicale ; c'est très intéressant pour une fanfic ^^

**Disclaimer :** Severus Rogue et Lily Evans sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><span>Le cueilleur d'étoiles.<span>

Il somnolait à moitié durant son cours de métamorphose. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais eu grand intérêt pour cette matière il la trouvait trop difficile et le grand-guignolesque de Dumbledore n'arrangeait en rien sa vision de ce cours. En effet, cet après-midi là, le professeur montrait à ses élèves quelques effets simples de métamorphose physique pour se déguiser et Dumbledore portait une coupe des années 30, une longue barbe rose bonbon où sa baguette s'était entremêlée et qui lançait à présent des sorts de coloration un peu partout dans la salle.

Le jeune Serpentard lança un regard mauvais aux Gryffondor qui riaient et s'amusaient avec lui, particulièrement à Potter, qui essayait des changer la couleur de son Vif d'Or par la même teinte jaune citron que la robe portée par le professeur.

Le parchemin où il prenait des notes était resté vierge. Il tripotait le bout de sa plume d'un geste absent, tout en se laissant emporter par ses douces pensées Lily.

La période des fêtes approchait à grands pas et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé une idée de cadeau. De plus, il n'osait pas l'inviter au Bal de Noël. Cela lui torturait l'esprit : « Et ci quelqu'un d'autre lui proposait avant moi ? Et si c'était un Gryffondor qui l'invitait au Bal ? Et si c'était cet enfoiré de Sirius Black, ou encore ce salaud de James Potter ? »

Il regarda le bout de sa plume, hésitant quelques secondes, puis plongea la pointe dans l'encrier et commença à tracer de belles lettres cursives sur le parchemin rêche.

« Chère Lily, ...» Etait-ce la bonne désignation ? Etait-ce trop personnel, ou pas assez ? Il s'arrêta au bout de ces deux mots, avait du mal à réfléchir, surtout avec le capharnaüm qui régnait tout autour de lui.

Que voulait-il lui dire ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire un tas de choses, _lui avouer un tas des choses, _et ce depuis un moment. Il ne savait pas s'il devait écrire une simple invitation ou une véritable lettre d'amour. Il ne savait plus rien, se sentait... désemparé.

Au début... Oui, lorsqu'il étaient arrivé à Poudlard, ils restaient encore ensemble, parlaient beaucoup et savaient tout l'un sur l'autre. Mais les temps avaient changé, c'était la fin du premier trimestre de leur 4° année et leur quotidien s'était modifié sans les prévenir. Et ce dont il avait peur à présent, était que Lily ne se soucie plus de lui. C'était plus que de la peur, il était angoissé, terrifié à l'idée à la seule idée de la perdre.

Aah... Si seulement il pouvait lui prouver que leur amitié valait plus que le reste. A vrai dire, il ignorait pourquoi il devait le prouver, maintenant qu'ils avaient 14 ans et avaient grandit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les gens changeaient de besoin comme ça, surtout les filles. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que sa Lily devienne comme toutes ces cruches, du genre à se laisser berner sur les racontars de Black ou encore les soi-disantes prouesses sportives de Potter. _Sa_ Lily, elle, était gentille et franche, drôle et attachante, elle souriait toujours et savait rendre les gens plus heureux que tout Severus était bien placé pour le savoir, lui qui la connaissait mieux que personne. Et hors de question que Lily change elle devait rester la même, il en avait besoin.

Non, jamais non Lily ne changerait.

Mais alors pourquoi le faisait-elle malgré tout, et pourquoi cela lui échappait de sa portée ? Il la voyait, elle devenait plus apprêtée, plus coquette et moins rêveuse. Il la voyait de temps à autre relever sa jupe et rajuster son écharpe rouge et or (beurk) quand passaient dans les couloirs des 5° années. Il la voyait, avec ses copines blondes, stupides, tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas l'influencer, elle, l'unique Lily. Il la voyait, impuissant face à tout ça, les fois où ils restaient encore ensembles, où elle ne chantait plus de vieilles comptines moldues, où elle ne s'extasiait plus devant la forme d'un nuage.

Seulement voilà, Severus ne pouvait l'accepter, et voulait continuer à croire que Lily était restée la même. Il voulait croire en leurs liens, leur amitié partagée de rêves d'enfants, de beauté et d'innocence. Il refusait cette adolescence morne et superficielle qui lui gâchait ses plaisirs. Il voulait retourner à l'époque où elle et lui, par une belle journée d'été, s'allongeaient sous le saule près du lac, et faisaient voler des tiges et des branchages, où seul le rire cristallin de la fillette le rattachait encore dans le monde réel.

Il sortit soudainement de sa transe, à cause d'une explosion qui avait probablement retenti dans tout le château. Dumbledore et les Gryffondor avaient la peau, les cheveux et les vêtements littéralement bariolés de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Severus s'en fichait, tant que personne n'avait remarqué ses rêveries.

« Chère Lily... » Je veux continuer à l'aimer.

« Tu voudras faire quoi quand tu seras plus grande, Lily ?

- J'aimerais avoir un jardin. Un immense jardin où toutes les fleurs du monde s'y trouveraient. Des jaunes, des roses, des bleues, des violettes, des vertes, de toutes les tailles, avec pleins de feuilles, de bougeons et de belles tiges sans épines. Et je ferais pousser tout le temps pousser toute ces fleurs, et alors des fées, des lutins et des centaures aimeront tellement mon jardin qu'ils voudront y habiter.

- Oh, c'est chouette ça !

- Et toi Severus, tu feras quoi quand tu seras plus grand ?

- Moi, quand je serais grand, j'irais dans l'espace. J'irais voir la Lune tous les soirs. Je me baladerais sur toutes les planètes. Je dirais bonjour aux astéroïdes et aux comètes, et je pourrais voir toute la Terre depuis le haut du ciel. Mais surtout, j'irais voir les étoiles, et elles me berceront avant de dormir, elles me blottiront contre elles et je pourrais y rester à jamais.

- Tu habiteras dans l'espace alors ?

- Ouais !

- Je pourrais quand même te rendre visite ?

- Mais ben sûr !

- Chouette. Avant de venir chez toi, je cueillerais de mes belles fleurs pour qu'elles décorent ta maison dans l'espace.

- Et moi, quand je redescendrais de temps en temps sur la Terre, je te cueillerais des étoiles par milliers pour décorer ton jardin. »


End file.
